Am I in Heaven?
by Pinky-cat
Summary: COMPLETED!When Sasuke walked down the street he thought it would be a normal day like every other. well, until he was hit by a football. Guess in whose lap he wakes up. [SasuNarushonen-ai]
1. Default Chapter

**Am I In Heaven?**

_By Pinky-Cat_

* * *

It was a sunny day, one of those where children were running around laughing all the time. Birds were chirping their songs, and a sweet summer scent was in the air.

God, how Sasuke hated these days.

He actually wanted to wait until the weather returned to be rainy and moody and all, but he didn't have any more food, so he had to go.

He held two bags in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

Actually, there was no reason for Sasuke to possess a cell phone at all. He had no friends who'd call him anyway, there were some girls stalking him and calling him on his old number but now he has a new number and makes sure no one finds out. So, for the sake of being 'cool' he has a cell phone.

The cell phone can take photo's too, but it's not like Sasuke would ever use that feature. Maybe when something really really special happened, but when did something special happen in Sasuke's life?

So, Sasuke, with a frown on his face, was making his way down the street, when suddenly something hit him at his head with full force.

Sasuke gasped when he felt a strong pain in the back of his head and let everything fall before falling into unconsciousness.

Naruto was sitting in a shadowy place on the grass and watching his 'friends' play a game. They hadn't let him join them this time either.

He looked over to his side and noticed the football laying there, yeah, that was the ball he saved his money for so he could maybe attract some people to play with him. But of course, it hadn't worked.

Naruto picked up the ball and stood up. The rage Naruto had on this ball was becoming more and more until it was on one of his top notches, it was then that Naruto threw the ball away with full force.

What he least expected happened.

You know, one of these ridiculously unexpected things. Just as much he expected his teacher to be running through the streets naked and yodelling.

Well, the thing that did happen was that Naruto had with his football hit Uchiha Sasuke, a legend, squarely across the face and made him fall unconscious.

After a few minutes of gaping and not believing what happened, Naruto walked over to Sasuke and dragged him over to his shadowy spot on the grass, so he could be a bit more comfortable and people wouldn't start staring.

Or call the police! He'd be so dead if anyone had seen that and will call the police.

So he lifted Sasuke's head and put it on his lap, trying to act as if Sasuke was asleep and because Sasuke would never sleep on grass, Naruto thought that maybe like this, people would think that Sasuke fell asleep in Naruto's lap.

Naruto was beginning to lose all the fear and the adrenaline in his veins was lessening and he soon found himself to boring.

At first he started playing with Sasuke's hair, touching his cheek sometimes and noting just how soft it was.

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was slowly becoming conscious again and feeling almost every soft touch on his skin and hair, and he was enjoying it.

He was sure that by now, he must've been dead and in heaven. The caresses were, of course, by an angel. The fuzziness hadn't faded, but he didn't dare open his eyes, though. Maybe he'd scare his angel and it would flee.

Oblivious Naruto was still caressing Sasuke, until he noticed something laying on the ground

Naruto gasped involuntary. It was the newest and most expensive cell phone there was out there. He couldn't even dream of buying one of these. The word 'photo' was pure luxury for Naruto.

He picked it up and examined it, after some minutes he learned how to do photo's and took one of himself. He looked at the photo and wanted to cry, he really wanted to have this cell phone, too!

After taking about 50 Photo's of himself, Naruto went over to the SMS section, really surprisingly, there were none. He'd have expected 100's from his ex-girlfriends and maybe current girlfriend.

So he went to the numbers. What he saw there was even more shocking than the SMS thingy.

Not a single number that wasn't already saved in his cell phone. No girls names, not even boys names. Just those horoscope numbers and all that are already saved when you buy the cell phone.

Without even clearly thinking about what he was doing, he saved his number in there.

His house number, he could be lucky that he at least had a telephone. Money just wasn't enough to buy a cell phone.

Sasuke had noticed that the caresses had stopped and frowned. He couldn't prevent himself from opening his exes anymore. What was it that prevented his angel from continuing?

Every non-existent doubt that Sasuke had about being in heaven vanished when he saw the blond beauty hovering above him.

One of his hands was right beside his head and the other was doing something with his cell phone. Hey, Sasuke thought, So angels have cell phones, too.

Wait a moment

First of all, that was Sasuke's cell phone. Second he wasn't in heaven. He was lying on a meadow. And his head was, oh my god! His head was on the blond boy's lap!

He couldn't prevent himself tensing from the shock. One minute he thought he was finally in heaven and the other he wakes up laying on the lap of a beautiful blond and blue eyed boy.

Maybe it was a dream. He can't imagine someone as beautiful as him just walking around the streets and not be secured by about 5 body guards.

Naruto felt some movement in his lap and automatically looked down.

Two dark but blazing eyes were watching every of movements.

Ok, that was unexpected. He had a plan for everything, he thought about how to prevent the people from staring, he thought about Sasuke to be comfortable. But the one and most important thing he didn't think about "what to do if he wakes up?"

In one swift movement, Naruto bolted upright making Sasuke hit the back of his head at the ground again, threw the cell phone at the ground and ran for his dear life.

Sasuke moaned at the renewed pain and looked after Naruto with a regretful gaze. He shouldn't have opened his eyes.

He sat up and looked over to his cell phone, surprisingly it hadn't got a single scratch on it. So Sasuke picked it up to see if there were any new records in the game in case he just played.

After not finding any he decided checking the photo's folder. Even though it was a ridiculous thought that someone would do photo's of himself on a strangers cell phone, it was worth a try.

He was surprised to find half of his photo space full of photo's

His heart made a jump at every single photo he looked at. Every one was from a different view. On some he was smiling a dazzling smile, on others he was dead serious.

After looking at all of the photo's, and Sasuke being close to getting nose-bleed, Sasuke looked into the Numbers section, too and saw Naruto's number.

_Naruto_

__

What a beautiful name

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto......_

So Sasuke collected his bags and walked home in pure bliss.

Oh, and by the way.

How did he end up unconscious at all?

* * *

A/N: hi everyone! Actually, I think everyone can imagine how this story goes on, so there's no need to continuing it. But because my writers block is gone, I'll write a second chapter. And maybe a third and a fourth?

Oh! And I'll update 'the most beautiful smile' this weekend, so watch out for it!

REVIEW! Please!

I love every single person who read until here, but I love the reviewers more XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I In Heaven?**

**Chapter 2**

_By Pinky-Cat_

* * *

Sasuke entered his apartment and threw his bags onto the couch. Which was a really unusual thing to do for Sasuke since he'd normally already put the food where it belongs.

He picked up the cordless telephone from the power station and sat beside the groceries

He took out his cell phone from one of his bags, so that he had his telephone in the one and the cell phone in the other hand, and went to Naruto's number.

There was a button you had to press after dialling so you'd 'pick up' the phone. So Sasuke dialled Naruto's number and took one or two really deep breaths before 'picking up' and bringing the phone to his ear. He'd usually clamp the telephone between his shoulder and his ear, but right now he was too nervous to be relaxed

_Toooooot............_

_Toooooot............_

_Toooooot............_

"Hello?"

Sasuke felt like his heart jumped up so high that it got caught in his throat. Here he was, actually talking to his angel! And this voice!

"um, hi! This is Uchiha Sasuke, you must be Naruto?"

"..."

Normally Sasuke would've said something like 'hello?' or 'are you still there' but his heart was still in his throat which was making it incredible hard to say anything

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRGGG!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke jumped at Naruto's sudden outburst and out of reflex held the telephone away from himself. After he held it to his ear again, he was disappointed by hearing the tune you can always hear when someone hung up on you. Such a simple tune can ruin every persons day.

Sasuke didn't let his spirit be brought down, so he dialled again. This time, even without taking deep breaths before picking it up.

_Toooo-_

"hello" Naruto said in a monotone voice rather than a questioning one. He was breathing extremely heavy. Seems like he continued screaming even after hanging up.

"hello, this is Uchiha Sasuke again...."

"Oh hi, yeah, something must be wrong with these satellites, they keep hanging up..." Naruto sounded like he was pacing.

"yeah, happens to me, too. Sometimes." Sasuke sounded like he was reading a book out loud. Nothing honest and clear or out of his soul.

"okaayy, so. What did you call me for?" D'oh! Naruto wanted to hit himself for that question. He gave Sasuke his number himself and asks what he called for. A stupid question that people just ask when they're extremely under pressure.

"actually, I wanted to ask you to meet me? Just really short, to clear things up?" Even thought this sentence wasn't grammatically a question, Sasuke made it a question. His brain didn't work correctly at that moment

"right now?" Naruto still sounded a bit shaky

"yeah, why not. Let's meet in the new café at the Hokage monument in about 30 minutes, ok?" Sasuke said, talking way too fast which was making him sound like he was going to explode any second

"o-ok" Naruto answered, still not believing what happened. Uzumaki Naruto has a date with Uchiha Sasuke?? Let's not call it a date. Uzumaki Naruto has a meeting with Uchiha Sasuke. Phew! Sounds much better.

"bye bye!" Sasuke finally said and waited for an answer. Sadly, he noticed that he wasn't getting one and that 'Naruto' had already hung up without saying goodbye. Maybe Angels liked it more that way.

Happily, he also hung up the telephone and leaned over the groceries to put it back into the power-station.

Forgetting about his food, Sasuke immediately made his way to the café. He was going to be about 15 Minutes too soon, but he couldn't wait seeing Naruto again. It seemed like it was ages ago he last saw him.

Naruto was walking his way to the café, but his feet felt numb. In fact, every part of his body felt numb and he was sweating but feeling strangely cold, though. He felt like he would start screaming any second and wouldn't be able to stop until his vocal chords couldn't work anymore.

He didn't even notice when he already reached the café, so even shakier than before, if that's possible, he went inside. It was full of people who wanted to try everything since the café was new.

Naruto immediately saw a table for two people with just one person sitting at it. The table was being watched by about 20 or 30 girls that were sitting at the tables around it. Maybe the crowdedness inside the café wasn't just because it was new....

He gulped, making a heavy sound. Slowly, he walked over to the table and tried not to glare and show a rude hand gesture at all the staring girls.

When he was near enough to the table he saw Sasuke looking up to him and giving him a satisfied and tranquilized smile. One of those smiles that were driving Naruto crazy.

Naruto pulled back the chair at the opposite side of Sasuke, making an incredible loud screeching sound and sat down. Afterwards he pulled the chair back to the table making the horrible screeching sound again.

"Hi" Naruto said breathlessly, because he was holding his breath all the way to the table and with his heart beating like that, he really needs some oxygen

"Hi" Sasuke answered in a strange dreamy and gloomy voice

Naruto gulped again, the stares were making him really nervous. He couldn't hold it anymore. He had to finish this conversation as soon as possible.

"look" Naruto started, "I'm really sorry for throwing that ball at yo-"

"wait a moment" Sasuke said, cutting in

"**You** threw that ball??" Sasuke continued with eyes as wide as saucers

"Yeah I did and as I sa-"

"**Why did you do that?!??!" **Sasuke cut in again

Naruto **hated** it when people cut in, and this stuck-up bastard already did it twice!

"You know what?? I'm happy I did it! Cause at least **then** you were a bit **quiet**!!" Naruto bolted upright and this time, the screeching sound didn't matter anymore

"I wish I'd have hit harder so you'd **still** be quiet!"

Sasuke stood up, too. Nobody could talk to him like that

"You made me fucking **unconscious** without a reason, are you crazy?? Are you mad???"

Sasuke paused before continuing just as angry and outrageous

"GAWD! I can't believe that even for a tiny second I thought you were **beautiful**! PAH! **Angel! **HAH! You're more like a stupid **brat** that hit's people **unconscious, without a fucking reason!!**"

"You can't know if I had a reason or not, **I **didn't do it on purpose and** I** apologized, but **you **had to start all this **SHIT**"

Naruto breathed in

"**BASTARD!"**

And with that, Naruto stomped outside still mumbling something incoherent about 'stuck-up bastards'

Sasuke looked around and noticed that the entire restaurant had gone quiet because of his and Naruto's argument. Everyone was watching them and it was so quiet, you could hear a needle fall on the ground.

Sasuke noticed that him and Naruto didn't even stand a single minute with both of them being conscious. Hell, they hadn't even ordered anything!

With one embarrassed look around, he walked outside, too. But much more quiet and controlled than Naruto.

Sasuke decided walking home instead of taking the train or a bus. This way he'd have much time thinking about what just happened. He knew that it was his fault and where his mistakes were. And he was really regretting them.

By the time he reached his apartment, it was already dark outside.

Sasuke had forgotten the bag on his couch and that it's contents had to go into the fridge.

He groaned, so he won't be eating anything today either.

* * *

A/N: hey everyone, here's the new chapter! It isn't as good as I hoped it to be and I still need to read it over some times cause I really have some grammar problems.

If anyone would voluntarily be my beta-reader write me an e-mail: 

Many thanks to:

**Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n**(there! I did it! I updated!)**, Foolproof, Native Sakura, Dark Mimiru-chan, ****Hieisbestbuddy888****, alchino, ****The Sisters of Chaos: W/D****, gauntlet challenge, ****PrvertedGoofness****Cookie6****Sasunaru-fangurls****ghostninja85****Ly-Metallium****, Baku, macy, ****HikariChang**(I want the cellphone, too! XD)**blue leafy**(actually, I thought of Naruto being the clumsy and easy-to-anger Princess. And Sasuke is the knight in shining armor who always feels bad after arguing and then goes and apologizes!)**Mister Pineapple****, mkh2 **(OMG! It's you!! I'm so happy you read my story! ;; -tears of happiness)**ILLK****love-chibis-kyuubi****Shiomi****, Anukis-san**

Ok, everyone whom I wrote in **bold** letters get's **special** thanks!

Oh and please review this chapter, too!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I In Heaven?**

**Chapter 3**

_By Pinky-Cat_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his couch and pressing random buttons on his cell phone. It has been a day since he had argued with Naruto, since he had last seen him.

He had this strong urge to hug Naruto so tight that he could feel every inch of his body.

Then he'd kiss him. On the lips and all over his neck. Finally, he would-

Sasuke pressed a pillow against his face.

What was wrong with him nowadays? He was acting and thinking really really strange... first he can't stop thinking about Naruto –which has never ever happened before, on any person- and then he gets these strange fantasies about him and Naruto making out.

Sasuke laughed out insanely at the ridiculousness of it. He immediately stopped shortly after, though.

He got beat red and noticed how embarrassing that would have been, so he was lucky that he was alone at home. He looked around just to be sure that there wasn't a fan-girl hiding somewhere under the couch or something.

Anyway, where were we? Oh right! Naruto

Sasuke thought about what he'd think if someone would have told him that. Well, actually, he'd say he was in love. But that couldn't be possible because Sasuke wouldn't fall in love so quickly.

He dated a girl for about 8 months and he didn't learn to love her. He didn't have butterflies in his stomach or something like that, so he stopped believing in love.

Ok, so it wasn't love, what was it then?

Affection maybe? But that's probably what a lot of people get when they see him

Sasuke gasped with a frown on his face making him look absolutely adorable.

What if Naruto already has a lover?

Sasuke guessed that Naruto must've had many already, by the way he looked. But Sasuke could be lucky, too. It could possible be that Naruto just broke up with his last lover, that he needed someone else

Sasuke's face brightened, just to get into the frown again

That didn't change anything on what happened between them the other day...

Sasuke sighed and decided to go outside and get some fresh air before deciding how to continue this Sasuke-Naruto thing.

He put on his shoes went outside and locked the door behind him

Upon walking through the streets, Sasuke noticed lots of people turn around and stare at him. After he passed the first group of person they would start to whisper about something while the second group was still staring.

Sasuke was used to some girls staring, but this was too much. He didn't expect that his and Naruto's argument would cause such a reaction.

He quickened his pace but slowered it again when he saw a familiar blond angel walking down the street. After Naruto caught sight of Sasuke he approached him with a strange and dangerous looking smile. Let's say a forced and dangerous looking smile.

"Hi Sasuke" Naruto said through his gritted teeth

"hey" Sasuke answered, a little uneasy at how Naruto was acting. Why was he acting like that at all?

Naruto looked behind him and looked back to Sasuke before whispering "We need to talk" and dragged Sasuke to a corner, or actually a dead-end. People could still look into it, but Sasuke doubted that they'd dare come into it, since they must've known by now that it's something private.

"Since our.... Meeting at the café" Naruto said 'meeting' with a strange voice that was just begging to sigh.

Naruto continued, but this time with a frightened voice instead of a regretting one "There are some girls harassing me!! They follow me everywhere! They spy me through my windows at night!! I know it's your fault and you're going to explain it this minute!!!"

Sasuke stifled a laughter and with a slightly amused voice he answered "Welcome to my world"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were in the living room of Sasuke's apartment.

Naruto was sitting on the single couch and Sasuke in the middle of a triple one. They were eating the French fries and chicken wings they had bought on their way home. Well, they weren't really eating, they were just nibbling at it.

Naruto stood up and threw the chicken wing he was nibbling at, into the box they had dismissed as their trash can.

"what should we do??" He asked with a slight croaky kind of voice indicating that he felt helpless.

Sasuke eyed Naruto strangely before mumbling something akin to 'there was still meat at it' before sighing and standing up, too. He also threw his chicken wing into the trash bin, with the difference that his chicken wing didn't have the tiniest part of meat on it anymore.

"Well, if I knew the secret, they wouldn't be harassing me either, would they?" Sasuke said and smirked. He knew that someone up there must really like him to make both of them be stuck in the same situation. Above all, to let Naruto be forced to stay with him.

Naruto frowned and glared at Sasuke. Even though Naruto looked really scary, he also had a tiny bit of amusement in his glance.

Naruto picked up one of the ketchup packet's they got for the French fries without breaking eye-contact with Sasuke and opened it. He held it up right above Sasuke's head, indicating that Sasuke should be warned because he was in danger.

Sasuke lifted one eyebrow in a 'you-don't-have-the-heart-to-do-that-anyway' kind of way.

Naruto smirked just as dangerously and gave the package a little squeeze and the ketchup plopped onto his head and slowly made his way down Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke had gotten a shock when he felt the ketchup on his head but when he saw Naruto grinning at him, he grinned back and a familiar feeling built itself up inside him: _revenge _

Sasuke quickly bowed to the French fries and picked up a packet just like the one Naruto had. He opened it and slowly moved to hold it above Naruto's head, as Naruto was sill holding his above Sasuke's head.

"lick it off" Sasuke growled dangerously and Naruto felt shivers run down his spine at that voice.

Naruto smiled and shook his head slowly and some laughter's escaped him, even though he tried to stick with the smile.

"I'm gonna count to 3" Sasuke said, just as amused as Naruto was. With the difference that he could keep his laughter's to himself.

"one"

nothing

"two" Sasuke said a bit louder and with a dangerous touch.

Naruto broke out laughing and between fits of it, he said "ok, ok!"

Naruto stepped closer, and for a moment it was completely quiet in the apartment.

Sasuke felt the excitement rush into his face and he held his breath. His entire concentration focused on that one spot on his left cheek. The tension was becoming unbearable, when Sasuke felt something really wet and soft, lick his cheek.

Sasuke immediately got goose bumps of it.

He pushed Naruto away from him and to cover up the tiny bit of arousal he had felt, he faked disgust.

"eew!!! That was so gross!!!" Sasuke said while wiping his cheek with the back of his hand

Naruto laughed

Sasuke had a strange glint in his eyes and looked at his hand with the ketchup. He looked like he'd start laughing insanely any minute, which scared Naruto. Even though he wouldn't admit it.

Sasuke stepped towards Naruto and Naruto stepped back. He knew what Sasuke's plan was. He didn't want to be the only one smeared in ketchup. But these were currently Naruto's only clean clothes, and they were his favourites, too.

Sasuke suddenly stepped forward again, and squeezed the ketchup packet. Naruto didn't react fast enough, but as lucky as Naruto was, the ketchup didn't fall onto his head but partly on his nose and partly on his lips.

Everything happened so quickly, Sasuke rushed into the front and licked the ketchup off Naruto's lips. His tongue even brushed past the lips and he could've sworn that he felt Naruto respond.

As quickly as it started, it stopped again. Naruto had pulled back.

"I have to leave" Naruto said, panting slightly and beat red from the excitement.

Naruto quickly walked to the door and without a 'goodbye' he slammed the door shut behind him. Sasuke's glass-eyed look still lingered on the door.

Sasuke smirked at the door.

He wanted to see Naruto's reaction when he found out that he walked through all the streets with ketchup on his nose.

* * *

AN: hi everybody! Next chapter will sadly be the last one, but there'll be a sequel. I already planned that out ;)

Special thanks to:

Macy, Kyuubi-kun, mkh2(Happy belated birthday!), ghostninja85(thank you! I didn't even realize they were so OOC After reading through it one more time it practically hit into my face), Shiomi, Baku, Foamy (dun want to type yr entire name! :P) VaN LuVeR(I'm awesome? THANK YOU! XD), gauntlet challenge, Anukis-san, Yaoilover S, Yuen-chan(yup, it's an AU because they don't know each other)

**A little story:**

**After updating the last chapter I thought I'd get like 10 reviews. After waking up the next day, and see that I got NO reviews I was so depressed. I didn't write on the next chapter like I usually would. **

**After a couple of days I realized that my alert had been turned off!! I knew you wouldn't let me down XD**

**So please review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I In Heaven?**

**Chapter 4**

_By Pinky-Cat

* * *

_

_Sasuke……_

Someone was calling him.

_Sasuke…_

It was Naruto's Voice

_Sasuke……_

What a wonderful Dream. I wish his voice wou-

A loud slapping sound echoed through the Uchiha's Apartment. Sasuke's eyes opened in a flash. His cheek felt as if it was being stretched, before the pain started spreading through it.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto. That's when he first realized their position. Naruto was sitting on the lower part of his abdomen. So that Sasuke was straddling Naruto's legs. Sasuke watched Naruto's body for a moment. His pants looked like Pajama pants and his T-shirt was probably a really old one, too. It was a bit too short for him, he was sure that he would be able to see half of his back if he'd be standing behind him.

Finally, he looked up to see Naruto's face. He looked really annoyed and his hair was wet. Not dripping-wet, but still wet.

The stinging of his cheek brought him back to reality. Out of reflex he lifted his hand up to his cheek while still gazing at Naruto's face.

"You won't believe what those crazy girls did today" Naruto said in a voice that would make anyone believe he'll start yelling any second.

Not waiting for Sasuke to answer, Naruto continued. "They took pictures of me, _in the shower_" Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide open eyes, expecting some huge reaction.

"uh-huh" Sasuke answered. Now Naruto had finally found out why he didn't have any windows in his restrooms.

"uh-huh? That's all?" Naruto started to ramble "I have no idea what they do to those pictures! Imagine the do posters of it and hang them up on the walls of their rooms! Or they send the photo somewhere in the internet and tell them they'd look like me!"

while rambling, Naruto was rocking on Sasuke's lower abdomen.

Unnoticed to Naruto, Sasuke started groaning. _I could get used of waking up like this _Sasuke thought.

"…And then someone comes to my house and rapes me!" Naruto continued. The more he talked, the more he thought about the situation. The more he thought about their situation, the more his dismay grew. The more his dismay grew the more he was rocking Sasuke.

The more he was rocking Sasuke…

Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore, he reached out and pulled Naruto's head towards his own.

He pulled a bit too hard and crashed their lips together instead of kissing him softly. Naruto's mouth was still open. Whether it was from the rambling, from the shock or from anything else, no one knew.

Sasuke pushed his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. He caressed Naruto's tongue with his own.

It was quite a shock when Sasuke felt Naruto kiss back. It was a shock that Naruto came back to his house at all, after Sasuke kissed him the day before. Now he came back and was actually kissing him back, Sasuke feared his heart might stop.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and added force to his hand behind Naruto's neck, pushing them deeper into each others mouths.

Naruto's arms weren't holding him anymore, so he was lying on Sasuke. It's not like anyone of them noticed it anyway. Even if they'd notice it they'd take it in the positive way.

After quite a while they parted. They slowly moved a bit away from each other faces, never breaking the eye contact.

Naruto looked a bit flushed with tousled hair and slightly swollen lips. Sasuke liked the way he looked. And he liked the fact that he was the reason Naruto looked like that. With a tiny nod he told himself that he should do that more often.

"phew! You have some serious morning breath!" Naruto said with fake disgust and stifled a laugh afterwards. He looked at Sasuke for a reply and saw this mischievous glint in his eyes.

"EEP!" Naruto screeched while swiftly standing up and running away from the bed. He barely noticed the pillow thrown after him.

* * *

With a 'plop' sound he put the bowl of Ramen in front of Naruto and the cup of coffee in front of himself. He sat down, too pulling the chair a bit towards the table. Naruto called out 'Itadakimasu' and started digging into his Ramen.

Sasuke uttered a quit 'Itadakimasu' and sipped at his coffee while curiously watching Naruto eat his Ramen. He couldn't explain to himself how anyone could eat Ramen for breakfast. He doesn't think he'd be ready to eat so much salt and spice in the morning.

After Sasuke finished his coffee, he waited for Naruto to finish his Ramen. It's not like he wasn't watching him all the time already.

Naruto finished his Ramen short after and patted his stomach. He said "That was so good, Sasuke!" Which made Sasuke chuckle. He'd rather hear him say it in another situation. A certain one.

After standing up, Sasuke picked up their dishes and went into the kitchen to wash them.

He opened the water and began washing right away. The water was cold and he knew if he continued washing his hands would be numb. He continued washing anyway since his water took way too long to be hot. Washing the dished just took like 1 or 2 Minutes anyway.

"Hey Sasuke! You got mail!" He heard Naruto call.

Sasuke dried his hands with a fresh towels and answered "Wait, I'll be right there and open it" It felt a bit weird, because his fingers indeed went a bit numb. He threw the towel onto the counter, for the next time he might want to dry his hands after washing dishes.

He walked over to Naruto who was sitting on the couch, seemingly already having made himself at home. He was holding up a brown envelope, ready for Sasuke to take and open.

That's exactly what he did. He was actually the more elegant type but he used his hand to open it, though. When it was opened, he put his and into it and pulled out whatever it was.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke expectantly. The thing in his hands looked like photo's. His eyes looked strangely dazed. He kept staring and staring until curiosity got the better of him. He stood up and caught a glimpse of the photo's

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHH!"

* * *

with a 'click' sound the garbage tin closed again.

Naruto was beat red, half because of embarrassment and half because of anger. The fangirls really dared to send photo's of him naked in the shower to Sasuke. They had really good pictures, too. _Everything_ was visible.

"Sasuke! Say something!" Naruto screeched at Sasuke, still beat red.

Sasuke was trying really hard not to smile or even start laughing. He didn't say anything because he feared that he might indeed laugh in the middle. The main reason for him not wanting to laugh was his style actually. It didn't look good if he started giggling in the middle of a sentence like a young schoolgirl.

So, Sasuke just lifted his arm and waved for Naruto to come over and sit down on the couch. Naruto did as he was 'told' and sat down next to Sasuke with an incredible cute pout.

"look" Sasuke began "You don't have to get worked up so much"

Sasuke continued talking and talking but Naruto already stopped listening. This was the reason he was so bad at school, he couldn't concentrate on what people are saying. Sasuke's talking sounded really soothing. Talking about school, did he do his homework yet? He didn't think so. Maybe he shou-

Naruto's train of thoughts got interrupted when he felt Sasuke's breath on his lips. He was still talking. With a flash, thousands of butterflies appeared in Naruto's stomach. Sasuke was so close. If he'd just come a bit nearer….

And before they knew, they were kissing. It couldn't even be labelled kissing, that was how soft it was. More like caressing each others lips and tongue with their own.

Against his own will Naruto pulled back. He cocked his head to the side with parted lips.

"What are we?"

Sasuke smiled

"whatever you want us to be"

Naruto smiled back

"So we're a couple now?"

Sasuke chuckled and gave him a half nod that said 'if you want to?'

After a huge bear hug from Naruto, Sasuke went to get the two of them something to drink. Naruto got bored and saw something laying on top of the table in front of him.

A wallet.

The wallet had some photo's and Naruto looked through them.

"Hey, that's me! But…. Where are my clothes?"

Sasuke was standing in the kitchen when he heard it.

"ZAAAZUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke shook his head

"I'm so dead"

**The end

* * *

**

A/N: Happy valentine's day! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. There'll be a sequel soon. The name is **"What I want**" look out for it ;)

And don't forget to review! it's making my day!xD


End file.
